monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Flora Grant
thumb|left|80pxFlora Grant '- córka Demeter. Ma 15 lat. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w odcinku ''Powiało chłodem. ''Upiorną wadą Flory jest jej zespół Aspergera, który sprawia, że dziewczyna nigdy przedtem nie miała przyjaciół. Jednakże może ona z dumą oświadczyć, że jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Cloudia di Angelo, Blaze Flamey oraz Rain Drop. Dziewczyna jest bardzo inteligentna, jednak również dosyć strachliwa, gdyż nie chce skończyć jak jej siostra Kora, przez co, często pada ofiarą przemocy w szkole. Jako boginka urodzaju, potrafi kontrolować przyrodę. Osobowość Flora jest wyjątkowo nieśmiała, a nawet strachliwa z powodu iż obawia się, że może skończyć jak jej siostra Kora. Z tego powodu często jest wyśmiewana przez innych uczniów. Mimo tego dziewczyna może się pochwalić dużą inteligencją i jej zamiłowaniem do nauki. Boginka jest też bardzo wrażliwa, a kiedy płacze, rośliny w jej pobliżu usychają. Niemniej jednak, nawet jeśli z początku wydaje się być ciągle przerażoną, to jest to dosyć mylne, gdyż dziewczyna w głębi duszy jest niezwykle odważna i zawsze podejmie dane jej wyzwanie. Wygląd Włosy Flory sięgają jej do talii. Mają one miedziany, brązowy kolor z licznymi jasnobrązowymi pasemkami. Na czoło zachodzi jej prosta grzywka. Skóra Flory jest koloru lekkiej zieleni, a ręce i nogi dziewczyny są pokryte delikatnymi listkami. Jej paznokcie również są zrobione z liści. Oczy Flory mają ciemnozielony kolor. Dziewczyna nosi kwadratowe okulary. Klasyczny potwór '''Demeter '- w mitologii greckiej bogini płodności ziemi, urodzaju, ziemi uprawnej, zbóż, rolnictwa; matka Kory (Persefony). Siostra Zeusa, Posejdona, Hadesa, Hestii i Hery. W hymnie Do Demeter z VII wieku p.n.e. zawierty jest opis porwania Persefony przez Hadesa i odzyskanie jej przez Demeter. Prawdę o porwaniu wyjawił zrozpaczonej matce Helios, bóg słońca. Obrażona Demeter udała się do Eleusis, gdzie została przyjęta w pałacu Keleusa. Będąc w żałobie, przestała troszczyć się o urodzaje zbóż. Ziemię nawiedziła klęska głodu i ludzie zaprzestali składania ofiar bogom. Zeus nakazał Hadesowi zwracać matce Persefonę na sześć miesięcy w ciągu roku. Gdy córka powracała, uradowana Demeter przyozdabiała ziemię kwiatami, rozpoczynała się wiosna. Gdy Persefona musiała powracać do małżonka, na znak żałoby życie na ziemi zamierało. Relacje Rodzina Flora jest córką Demeter. Matka dziewczyny przygotowuje ją do bycia zaradną boginką i zawsze ją uspokaja, jak ta myśli o Persefonie. Co do niej, dziewczyna ma z nią dobre relację i bardzo jej współczuje, za kogo musiała wyjść i zawsze cieszy się, kiedy do nich wraca. Przyjaciele Najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Flory są Cloudia di Angelo, Blaze Flamey i Rain Drop. Cloudia i Blaze pomogły jej jak była dręczona przez starszych uczniów, a Rain poznała, gdy zrobiła razem z nimi makietę na konkurs. Na początku jednak dziewczyna nie miała do nich pełnego zaufanie, gdyż nie wyjawiła swojego sekretu o zespole Aspergera. Jednak gdy zobaczyła, że dziewczyny się tym nie przejmują, stały się nierozłączne. Dziewczyna ma również dobry kontakt z wszystkimi innymi potomkami greckich bogów, a także z Miusą Harumi, Avast McAfee i A.I. Programme. Dobrze się dogaduje też z Venus McFlytrap, Batsy Claro oraz Ghoulią Yelps. Miłość Obecnie dziewczyna nie ma chłopaka, ale bardzo boi się, że może zostać kiedyś porwana i zmuszona do ślubu z innym boskim potomkiem. Zwierzak Kanarek Narcyz. Matka dziewczyny dała jej go, żeby ta pokonała strach przed tymi kwiatami. Stroje Kolekcja ubrań Flory zawsze ma w sobie coś z natury, nie tylko z powodu pochodzenia potworki, ale także z jej charakteru. Na jej teczce z kladystyką jest napis: "Natura pasuje do wszystkiego" '''Podstawowe Zbiór strojów, które Flora lubi najbardziej i najczęściej nosi. Basic Flora.png *'Typ' - codzienne *'Występowanie' - prawie każdy odcinek *'Komentarz Flory' - "Najważniejsze jest być sobą!" Włosy Flory opadają swobodnie wzdłuż jej tułowia. Sukienka dziewczyny jest koloru delikatnego różu w odcieniu lodów truskawkowych. Wokoło talii oplata ją złoty pas z grecką literą omegą. Na sukience widnieją kwiaty z żółtymi środkami, a ich płatki są bordowe, różowe, malinowe, miedziane, niebieskie, zielone i miętowe. Z rękawów oraz pasa wychodzą zielone pnącza. Buty Flory są tego samego kolory, co sukienka i widnieją na nich takie same kwiaty. Jedak ich podeszwy i paski wokół kostek są złote. Natomiast obcas jest w kształcie zielonego pnącza z małymi listkami. Na nosie dziewczyna ma okulary w złotej oprawce, a w uszach zielone kolczyki skullette. Nad oczami Flory widnieje różowy cień, a usta są w kolorze czerwonym. 'Dodatkowe' Dodatkowe stroje Flory. Gloom and Bloom FloraGaB.png *'Typ' - specjalne, imprezowe *'Występowanie' - odcinek Kwiaty są (nie)potworzaste *'Komentarz Flory' - "Ja po prostu KOCHAM NATURĘ!!!" W tej serii włosy Flory są dłuższe, ale nie tak lekkie jak zawsze. Nie posiadają grzywki, jednak są spięte na bok z jednej strony, a z drugiej opadają na twarz. We włosach widnieją jasne posemka. W penym miejscu widać niebieski kwiat hibiskusa. Bluzeczka Flory ma jedno złote ramiączko, a na jej całej widnieją niebieskie, granatowe, fioletowe i zielone plamki. W talii widnieje złoty pas, z którego wyrastają pnącza na różowo-wiśniowo-niebiesko-granatowo-zieloną spódnicę. Buty dziewczyny to wysokie, zielone sandały, a na kostce widnieją niebieskie kwiaty hibiskusa. W usach Flora nosi zielone kolczyki skullette. Ma także złote, kwadratowe okulary. Jej makijaż to zielony cień do powiek i różowe usta. Dziewczyna ma ze sobą niebieskiego hibiskusa i bordowe narzędzia ogrodnicze. Ghoul Jungle FloraGH.png *'Typ' - specjalne, codzienne *'Występowanie' - odcinek Wycieczka do Ghoul Jungle *'Komentarz Flory' - Uwielbiam wycieczki krajoznawcze na łono natury! W tej serii Flora ma włosy związaną w kitkę. Jej kolczyki są w kształcie liści aloesu. Dziewczyna nosi swoją różową sukienkę z opuszczonymi ramiączkami, którą zdobi wzór w jasnozielone pnącza. Poza tym na sukienkę Flora ma nałożone bolerko w wzór w skórę jaguara. Taki sam wzór mają leginsy boginki oraz część jej butów, które dodatkowo są różowe i srebrzyste. Flora ma różowy cień do powiek, zaś usta pomalowała na czerwono. Do lalki dołączono małego jaguara oraz album ze zdjęciami. Zmiany Tutaj pokazany jest wygląd Flory podczas zmian Great Scarrier Reef FloraGSR.png *'Typ' - zmiany *'Występowanie' - film Podwodna straszyprzygoda *'Komentarz Flory' - "Roślinność jest piękna nawet pod wodą!" W tej serii włosy Flory są znacznie dłuższe i mocno pofalowane. Widnieją w nich standardowe pasemka. Tym razem dziewczyna jest ubrana w bluzeczkę bez rękawów w kolorach niebieskim, złotym i różowym. Na niej widnieją ciemniejsze plamy. Na nosie Flora ma swoje okulary. W skład jej biżuterii włodzą dwie wodorostowe bransoletki, naszyjnik z morskich kamieni oraz kolczyki skullette. Jej makijaż to zielony cień do powiek i jasnoróżowe usta. Zamiast nóg, dziewczyna ma długie odnóża zrobione z wodorostów i alg. W tej wersji, Flora zostaje zamieniona w syrenią wersję stułbii. Posiada również rośliny zamist nóg. Garden Ghouls FloraGG.png *'Typ' - zmiany *'Występowanie' - Garden Ghouls *'Komentarz Flory' - "Cieszę się, że nadal jestem respektowana przez duchy natury." W tej serii włosy Flory sięgają do bioder i widnieje w nich pojedyncze różowe pasmo. Jej okulary są większe i mają kształt złotego motyla. Poza tym dziewczyna ma parę szarych motylich skrzydeł z różowymi elementami. Flora nosi także sukienkę bez rękawów, której góra jest brązowa, przypomina korę drzewa, zaś dół przedstawia liście aloesu. Buty upiorki są na koturnie i oplatają jej kostki. Są w dwóch odcieniach zieleni z odrobiną szarości i z doczepionymi różowymi kwiatami. W tej wersji Flora została zamieniona we wróżkę. Fright Mares FloraFM.png *'Typ' - zmiany *'Występowanie' - film Wyspa centaurów *'Komentarz Flory' - "Każde zwierze jest częścią natury." W tej serii włosy Flory są znacznie dłuższe i brązowe jak zawsze. Jej nogi zostały zmienione w tors konia zając jej wygląd centaura. Dziewczyna ma na sobie różowy top z wzorami w ciemnozielone pnącza. Na twarzy ma swoje złote okulary, a z głowy wystaje jej liliowy róg. Kopyta Flory również są liliowe. pleców wystają jej złoto-liliowe skrzydła. Wokół talii oraz dwóch lewych nóg Flory owinięte są pasy pnączy. Dziewczyna ma delikatny makijaż w postaci różowego cienia do powiek oraz czerwonych ust. Dodatkowe info * Moja BUU-unikalna cecha - Opiekuję się! Zarówno moimi roślinami, jak i moimi przyjaciółmi, * Ksywka - Przyjaciele raczej nie mają dla mnie ksywek. Jednak zdarzają się potwory, które mylą mnie z Gigi. To moja wina, że mamy takie samo nazwisko? * Ulubione powiedzonko - "Na kwiaty wiosenne!", "Na zielone pnącza!" * Nie ruszam się z domu bez - Jakiejś dobrej encyklopedii i kilku przyborów ogrodniczych, * Sekrety mojego pokoju - Gdybyś wszedł do mojego pokoju, pomyślałbyś, że jesteś w ogrodzie Hesperyd. Z tą różnicą, że nie posiadam złotych jabłek, * Specjalna zdolność - Przywracanie uschniętych roślin do życia dzięki pyłkowi urodzaju, * Najgorszy powód do płaczu - Jest wiele rzeczy, które mnie smucą. A jak płaczę, rośliny wokół usychają, * Najcudowniejsze wspomnienie - Może kiedy byłam w ogrodzie Hesperyd. Byłam tam tylko raz, ale i tak trudno o tym zapomnieć, * Najokropniejsze wspomnienie - Wycieczka do Parku Zapomnienia Lete. Nie wiem, kto jest dozorcą, ale musi być strasznie leniwy, * Najstraszywiększe marzenie - Zostanie właścicielką własnego ogrodu botanicznego! * Potworne zauroczenie - Nie wiem, ale mam nadzieję, że nie wyjdę za mąż w wyniku spisku, * Ciekawostka - Znam na pamięć wszystkie, co do jednego, gatunki i podgatunki wszystkich istniejących i nieistniejących jeszcze roślin. Mój ulubiony to Ficus Dandrea Melania Błękitna. Etymologia * Flora jest łacinską nazwą dla ogólnego pojęcia roślin. Jest to również imię rzymskiej bogini roślin. * Grant pochodzi od słowa grunt, czyli po prostu ziemia. Przypadkiem związane jest z angielskim słowem grant oznaczającego spełniać, darzyć. Meta timeline * 29 listopana 2015: Flora zostaje wspomniana w pamiętniku Cloudii di Angelo * 18 grudnia 2015: Flora zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie Straszna gra * 13 stycznia 2016: Oficjalna strona Flory zostaje utworzona * 15 stycznia 2016: "Oficjalny art" Flory zostaje ujawniony Ciekawostki * Została utworzona w dniu urodzin NickieID * Kiedy zostaje polana wodą, jej włosy kwitną * Jest świetną kucharką, ale wstydzi się gotować * W przyszłości chce pracować przy projektowaniu oprogramowania Galeria Flora.png|Basic FloraGaB.png|Gloom and Bloom Fl.jpg|Od Rochi Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:NickieID Kategoria:Grecja